Nine years
by Ms.Mary-Mac
Summary: Its been 9 years at LeFringe Acadamy she left ferryport landing for 9 years she left Puck for 9 years she also left Puck with a letter she comes back thing have changed people have moved in puck sill has the letter when puck says something sabrina cries;
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm supposed 2 b working on my other fanific, but I have major writers block and I was sittin' in the car and I thought of this REALLY, I don't know what 2 call it, so u tell me wat U think about it. K?

*NINE YEARS AGO*

Sabrina is 11, Puck is, no, looks, 11 (But I'm pretending he's growing up), Daphne is 7, Red looks 7

"PUCK! Get down here!" A very mad Sabrina shouted at the flying fairy boy.

"No chance, I can't risk you messing up my perfect face."

"SABRINA! Come quick!" the two bickering kids heard, it was Granny Relda.

Sabrina raced down the hall, worrying somebody was in trouble, but when she got to the living room all she saw was Granny Relda, Daphne, Red, and Uncle Jake Reading a formal looking letter in Granny's hands. " What is it?" Sabrina asked.

" Come here and see for yourself!" Daphne squealed.

Sabrina walked over to the group, Puck was now in the room. Sabrina quickly read over the letter;

Dear Miss Sabrina Grimm,

We have received your application to apply to our boarding school in California, and we think you'd be a perfect student here at LeFringe (I just made that up so don't try 2 search that on google) we hope you will consider coming to our boarding school and can't wait for your reply.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Sharrie

Headmaster Sharrie

" !" Sabrina Squealed with delight.

" What happened?" asked a very confused Puck.

"Sabrina was accepted to a fancy boarding school in California!" Daphne said.

"WHAT!" Puck's face looked shocked with pain, " I mean, Really?" Puck said with a fake smile, he was hurt.

"Yup, and she's leaving tomorrow!" Red said hugging Sabrina around the waist.

"Hurry lieblings, we need to start to pack!" Granny Relda said.

Sabrina stayed on the first floor of the house with Puck, while the others went upstairs to find the luggage.

"So… You're leaving, tomorrow." Puck said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Who died and made you captain obvious?" Sabrina said sarcasticly.

"Whatever." Puck said as he turned to a pile of old pictures of him and Sabrina.

" What do you mean, 'Whatever', you should be happy right now."

"And why is that?" Puck asked while going though all the old memories of him and Sabrina.

"Because, 1)you should be happy for me

2)now I won't bug you any more

3)you won't need to save me all time"

"Yeah, sure, I guess."Puck picked up the pictures he was looking at and walked up to his room mumbling something about how he would be happy to save Sabrina any time, but Sabrina didn't hear that.

That's the end of my first chapter, my next one will still be during the flash back, if you liked it TELL ME! REVIEW!

MMM ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hope u like it! R&R!

!#$%^&*())!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*())!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

*STILL NINE YEARS AGO*

Sabrina packed the last of her things in her bag and dragged all her stuff downstairs. She was going to get to California by train because Daphne was afraid 'Zeus' would strike her down, lets just say Daphne was a bit obsessed with greek myths. Sabrina dropped all of her stuff in front of the door and started saying goodbyes to everyone, first Granny, then Uncle Jake, Daphne, after, Red, and finally, Puck.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, you better not make me have to save your butt all the way across the country." Puck warned.

"Don't worry," Sabrina sighed, "Puck, I need you to do something for me, K?"

"what is it?"

Sabrina handed him a small lavender colored letter, " Some time, when I'm away, open this, and don't share it with anyone else, it means a lot to me."

"But, why me, why not Daphne, or Granny?"

"Because, this letter is special to me, so I decided to leave it with someone who's special to me." Sabrina finished grinning, she quickly kissed Puck on the cheek and grabbed her bags, she waved as she ran away from the house, to the train, off to start her own adventure.

*END FLASHBACK*

To this day Puck wonders why Sabrina had written what she'd written, it didn't make any sense. Sabrina would be coming back to ferryport landing in 2 hours. That's when Puck would ask a question, and say something, that Daphne would record, and show to Sabrina, which will make her lock herself in her room sobbing.

So, what did u think about it? The ending was bad, I know, but I'm trying to work on my foreshadowing, so tell me what I need 2 work on, just don't b Too harsh, K?

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

As the train came to a slow stop at the ferryport landing train station. I got out my luggage and looked out the window, I had been gone 9 years and nothing had changed, the farms had the same number of cattle, all the stores were still there, and the hill near the forest where I first met my one true love still had the little dollhouse I grew up in and had left 9 years ago, home. It had been 9 years since I was able to call something that. Home. I thought about how I was going to see everyone again, Granny Daph, Red, Uncle Jake, and Puck. I thought back to the letter I left him;

FLASHBACK

I was sitting at my desk, a piece of lavender paper was sitting on top, I picked up my pen and started 2 write;

Dear Puck,

There's a… a thing in your room underneath your trampoline. Promise me you'll wear it until I come back, it's magical, make a wish when you put it on and when it falls off, it will come true.

Never forget me.

Yours forever,

Grimm

So, you all wanted to know what the letter said, now you know! Please review!

MMM 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry I haven't updated in a while, R&R! MMM**

PPOV

I thought about that letter every day that Sabrina was gone, right after she left I ran to my room and looked under my trampoline, there it was, a simple green bracelet, there were some symbols carved on some of the beads but other than that it was a small thin bracelet. At first I wasn't going to wear it, but then I remembered what her letter said _Promise me you'll wear it until I come back _from that day on, I didn't care about the endless teasing that sent me to the bottom of the popularity heap, or the constant questions of the girly thing on my wrist, apparently Sabrina didn't tell anybody, not even her sister. All that mattered that Sabrina wanted me to wear it, and I did. At first when I got it out of the box I thought about what wish to make, maybe, a sports car, no, a personal chef to cook for me, no, cannon balls, no, then it came to me, it was a weird wish but I was sure that it wouldn't fall off until she came home.

SPOV

I had heard from Daphne that a month or so after I left granny invited another everafter to live with us, a fried of Puck's, he wasn't a well known character, he was a minor, minor, minor, minor, character from a really old story. His name was Paul and he loved playing pranks on Daphne and Red, remind you of anyone? Daphne sent me E-mails to update me ever so often and I got pictures of them having fun all the time, most of them had Puck in them and he was usually wearing T-shirts so I could see the bracelet that he wore, the one I gave to him, I have an identical one but it's purple, I wonder if his wish came true, because in the last few months I hadn't seen the bracelet around his arm, the wish I made was really… weird… I wished to find true love… weird right, but never less, that little bracelet was still hanging from my wrist, just waiting for true love to come. But it never did…

PPOV

Paul insisted on coming with me to the train station to meet Sabrina, he was about the same height as me, tan skin, brown eyes, and sandy brown hair. All the girls fell for him on his first day of school, that made me worry about Sabrina, what if she was captured by this spell? By then I reminded myself that she would only completely fall for him is he loved him back, which was unlikely, unlikely, not impossible. We waited by the side of the track, her train was about to come any moment now, I was nervous, I hadn't changed much in nine years, after seeing pictures of her… naah, she probably hasn't changed that much. Then the train screeched to a stop and passengers started getting off, I looked an looked for her, then I saw her, she was wearing a navy blue button up sweater, a gray skirt, knee high socks with tan flats, and a simple navy blue hat. She looked stunning. Then our eyes met and her mouth curved up in a big smile, I waved and she waved back, she started running towards us, her luggage in tow.

SPOV

As I searched the crowd for Puck I saw a guy that looked somewhat similar to puck, but much older… could he have… no… then I realized that Puck had kept growing up even when I was away, he was wearing a green T, dark blue jeans, and hightop sneakers I smiled… I was home…

**I know I ended kinda weirdly, but I have the next chapter somewhat planned out. Please tell me what you think, and just F.Y.I. I made Paul up.**

**R&R! MMM**


End file.
